White & Crimson
by PuurpleSky9
Summary: Desde aquel día casi todos los colores de su vida se habían desvanecido, dejándola solamente con un blanco cristalino, como la nieve que amaba, y el carmesí, que llegó a odiar…es por ello que no le extrañaba que todo terminara así.
1. Capitulo 1: Le robe et les cheveux

**White & Crimson**

 **Disclaimer:** Tales of Symphonia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Namco-Bandai Games. Aunque siempre se puede soñar ¿no?

 **Author's Notes:** Este fic está basado en las OVAs y fue hecho con el simple propósito de desarrollar una idea que ha estado rondando mi cabeza. Sin más que decir, ¡empecemos!

Capítulo 1: Le robe et les cheveux

La figura desplegada frente a ella era la de una joven con sus pálidos labios fruncidos y una mirada helada.

Una visión muy rara, podría pensarse, para una dama en su edad y, sobre todo, porque era la portadora de un hermoso y lujoso vestido blanco de novia, una señal de un futuro prometedor; pero para ella, su reflejo en el espejo sólo mostraba la realidad del mundo, una que había aprendido hacia unos cuantos días y que no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo, una verdad que le había arrancado sus sueños y esperanzas, y las había aplastado sin miramientos hasta dejarlos irreparables, convirtiéndola en un cuerpo sin alma ni corazón.

Cerró los ojos para detener sus pensamientos y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Pronto vendrían por ella, exigiendo que estuviese lista, y una vez saliendo de esa casa, ya no habría marcha atrás.

-Maldito…mil veces maldito…- susurró como un mantra para tratar de apaciguar su ira y su dolor, para hacerle saber al mundo que su preciado Elegido era una farsa, un títere de la iglesia de Cruxis al que no le importaba que ese mundo sufriera, que ella…

-Mylene-sama, el carruaje la espera.

"Más bien mi futuro como fabrica de elegidos me espera". Pensó con amargura, mientras daba una mirada rápida a lo que hasta sus 25 años de vida habían sido. Dejaba sus cosas y su apellido atrás, ahora seria Mylene Wilder. Otra mujer más, en esta morbosa necesidad del viaje de regeneración, de la necesidad del suficiente mana para serlo; y ella se sacó la lotería para ser esa mujer.

Con pasos firmes pero pesados llegó hasta otro glorioso recordatorio de su futura boda con un completo desconocido.

-Mylene-sama… ¿está usted...?

-Sólo cierra la puerta y cállate.

-Como usted ordene, Mylene-sama.

La ciudad nunca le había parecido tan vacía y frívola, con toda esa gente reunida festejando su desgracia y los cursis adornos que conmemoraban semejante evento. No tardo mucho cuanto el lujoso carruaje se detuvo y un nudo se formo en su delicada garganta ante su inevitable nupcias.

\- Con cuidado al bajar señorita, no vaya a enredarse con su velo.

La joven aristócrata estaba decidida a no dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos ante semejante comentario, por lo que únicamente desplego su delicada mano para dejarse ayudar a descender. El joven sirviente la acompaño hasta la enorme puerta de madera y la entrego ante el sumo sacerdote que la esperaba con una sonrisa de júbilo falso en su rostro.

Mantuvo su postura erguida, sus ojos siempre viendo hacia adelante y como toda una dama de su estatus entro tranquilamente a la catedral de Martel de la mano del clérigo que la uniría de por vida ante el inútil hombre que la esperaba en el altar.

El recinto estaba bellamente adornado con oro y joyas como era de esperarse, la hermosa tapicería apaciguaba sus pasos y la música le resonaba en sus oídos que acallaban el murmullo de los invitados que se encontraban ya reunidos en su interior.

En un instante detuvieron su marcha y con el corazón estrujándole en las entrañas mantuvo fijos sus ojos en la cabeza de su despreciable futuro esposo.

"Rojo." Fue su único pensamiento antes de tomar su mano varonil y con ello sellar su trágico futuro.


	2. Capitulo 2: Sabanas y sangre

**White & Crimson**

 **Author's Notes:** Pues heme otra vez aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo, lista para compartirles este segundo capítulo de uno de mi fics más entrañables. Cuando comencé a ver las OVAS tuve un apego muy grande por Zelos y siempre tuve la espinita de saber cómo su mamá pudo haberle dicho semejante frase final, es por ello que nace este fic.

 **Disclaimer:** Tales of Symphonia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Namco-Bandai Games.

Capítulo 2: Sabanas y sangre

-¡Rápido más toallas y agua caliente!

-¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!

-¿Dónde está el Elegido? ¿Acaso no le han dicho que está a punto de nacer?

Miles de angustiadas voces resonaban por el pasillo de la gran mansión en el distrito más distinguido de Meltokio; uno a uno los ruidos de pasos apresurados iban en aumento y la situación se volvía más tensa cada segundo que pasaba.

De pronto un grito de enorme dolor proveniente del cuarto principal paralizo por completo a los habitantes de la residencia. En dicha pieza, tumbada en una gran cama cubierta de elegantes sabanas blancas se encontraba una joven que no paraba de gemir y retorcerse del dolor.

"Ay… duele… todo duele…maldi…ay…sal…sal de una vez…" Pensó la mujer mientras era atacada nuevamente por una devastadora contracción.

\- Mylene-sama por favor empuje con más fuerza.

-¿Crees que no lo estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?

-No se preocupe por ello, todos los mozos están tratando de localizar a su marido.

-No me importa…¡ay!...¿cuánto más para que…uff…salga?

-Usted siga empujando por favor, utilice las contracciones para…

-¡Ya cállese de una vez!

Su mal humor iba en asenso, y por mucho que siempre hubiera estado consciente de que este ineludible día llegaría, no estaba preparada para soportar semejante suplicio.

"¿Cómo es posible que las mujeres estén felices de dar a luz con tremendo dolor que parece te rompe en dos el cuerpo?" No lograba entenderlo, y muy seguramente jamás lo haría, ya que sus circunstancias distaban mucho de la demás población femenina en Tethe´alla.

* * *

Posteriormente a su llegada al altar de la mano de su prometido todo había transcurrido de una manera muy rápida. Había dedicado poca atención al rito religioso, después de todo solo debía asegurarse de decir "acepto" además de dejarse besar al final del sermón; lo cual paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y de un momento a otro se encontró nuevamente sentada en un carruaje aun más distinguido y enorme del que la arranco de su tranquila vida.

Durante su recorrido el pelirrojo no hizo ningún gesto por querer iniciar plática, lo que le iba de maravilla a ella, ya que entre menos contacto tuviera con su nuevo esposo le era mejor. Si todos sus días fueran así se acostumbraría pronto y tal vez pudiera tener una relación cordial con el otro ocupante de la carroza. Desafortunadamente esta idea cambio cuando el joven Elegido decidió hablar.

-Quisiera que acabara este suplicio más rápido, por lo que sería conveniente que tuviéramos relaciones cada dos días hasta que estés en cinta. ¿Te comentaron acerca de la fecha límite para ello cierto?

La joven soltó involuntariamente un resoplo cargado de ira. "¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a decirle eso como sus primeras palabras después de haber contraído nupcias, o peor aún de haberse conocido?" Se sentía vendida y sucia, pero no tenía más escapatoria.

-Nunca me comentaron de una fecha límite pero considero que debemos intentarlo de la manera en que lo dices.

-Perfecto, entonces…

-Sólo te pediré que durmamos en cuartos separados y sólo me busques en la noche para…para cumplir con nuestra obligación.

-Así se hará, Mylene.

* * *

Después de aquel día se había mantenido confinada en esa gigante casa que se había vuelto símbolo de su despreciable situación; y tal como habían acordado su esposo llegaba puntual a su cita para después de realizar el cruel acto, marcharse a quien sabe dónde y dejarla sollozando.

A esto se había transformado su vida y afortunadamente no tardó mucho en quedar embarazada. Lamentablemente esto marco el inicio de malestares e incomodidad que no hacían más que agravar su pesadumbre ante su nueva realidad.

Ni los largos nueve meses de espera ni los últimos consejos de su madre le servían en estos momentos de incesante dolor. Para ella sus gritos se transformaron en aullidos y los colores a su alrededor desaparecieron hasta solo quedar el pulcro blanco de las vestiduras de su cama que apretaba fuertemente con sus manos entumecidas por el esfuerzo.

-¡Un poco más Mylene-sama! Puedo ver la cabeza del infante.

Con todo su enojo guardado ante la injusticia de aquel mundo dividido la próxima a ser madre empujo por última vez y en unos instantes el sonido de un fuerte llanto inundo toda la habitación.

-¡Es un niño! ¡Mire con qué fuerza se aferra a la Exsphera!

Pero Mylene Wilder solo podía fijar su dura vista en una cosa.

"Rojo." Fue su pensamiento al ver la insignificante cabeza ensangrentada del próximo Elegido de Tethe´alla.


	3. Capitulo 3: Red Snow

**White & Crimson**

 **Disclaimer:** Tales of Symphonia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Namco-Bandai Games.

 **Author's Notes:** ¡Bienvenidos a esta última parte de este fic! Espero hayan disfrutado cada capitulo, tanto como yo disfrute de escribir este proyecto que significo mucho.

Capitulo 3: Red Snow

Su mirada estaba perdida en la nieve apilada sobre su vasto jardín, el cual podía apreciar desde la ventana de su recamara. La mujer de 33 años de edad dejo escapar una lágrima, que borro con irritación y brusquedad de su rostro. Amaba la nieve, siempre había sido así y dudaba, ahora más que nunca, que esto llegara a cambiar.

Se abrazo a sí misma con fuerza y trato de no pensar más en aquella época de felicidad y amor que habían llenado su niñez y adolescencia. Pero al hacerlo, en su lugar imágenes de cómo había perdido esos días y la habían hecho llegar a su presente invadieron de forma despiadada sus recuerdos: Un vestido de boda, la fría recamara nupcial, una pequeña mano apretando la prueba de su destino, una criatura demasiado parecida a su esposo, una soga utilizada en el despacho, una dulce sonrisa en los labios de ese ser que había salido de ella y que más sin embargo no tenían nada en común…

Cerró los ojos tratando así de ahuyentar esta película de pesadilla que era su vida, y con mucho esfuerzo logro tranquilizar su agitada respiración. Sin embargo su recién adquirida paz se vio truncada con el violento abrir y cerrar de su puerta.

-¡Madre! ¡Madre! ¡Toda la noche ha caído esa cosa blanca! ¡Salgamos por favor!

-Señorito Zelos, no es lugar…

Su femenina voz irrumpió la sala y sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluida ella misma.

-Está bien Sebastián, tráele un abrigo al niño y una chalina para mí.

-A sus órdenes, Mylene-sama.

No podía atinar el por qué había cedido ante la petición de aquel mocoso, pero al ver su sonrisa ensancharse solo pudo rendirse ante lo ocurrido. Además un poco de aire le vendría bien y quién sabe, tal vez por fin encontraría una manera de escapar de su tormento.

El pequeño clon de su difunto marido tomo su mano y la guío con premura hasta la entrada de la enorme mansión. Una vez listos, ella condujo al niñato al centro del jardín y observo a su alrededor.

-Madre, ¿Qué es esta cosa blanca?

-¿Acaso no has estado estudiando cómo se debe? Esto que tienes frente a ti es nieve.

Las tiernas mejillas del pequeño que se encontraban enrojecidas a causa del frío se tiñeron aun más de este color debido a la vergüenza de su ignorancia. Para él era la primera vez que veía la llamada nieve y aunque había estado muy entusiasmado por salir, ahora se preguntaba si habría sido buena idea pedirle a su madre que paseara con él, después de todo siempre que estaba en su presencia ella parecía molestarse, y todo indicaba que esta no sería la excepción. Bajo su mirada y trato de encontrar alguna manera de remediar su ineptitud, mas sin embargo la voz dura de su acompañante interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-La nieve es fría pero no nos impide que la toquemos y podamos hacer un muñeco con ella.

-¿Un muñeco?

Mylene soltó la mano del menor sin siquiera hacer un intento por responder a su pregunta, dio unos cuantos pasos antes de arrodillarse en el helado suelo y comenzó a apilar la nieve para tratar de darle forma.

Ante esa acción extraña de su madre, el chico Elegido se acerco a ella para ayudarle en su empresa. Poco a poco el montículo de nieve fue tomando forma, y con ayuda de Sebastián le dieron al hombre de nieve ojos, una boca y una peculiar nariz. Su madre parecía en trance al trabajar en la construcción de la figura que poca importancia le dio a su presencia, lo cual lo lleno de sentimientos encontrados. "Pero en realidad no me puedo quejar, ella me dijo que si para salir conmigo y debería de aprovechar esta oportunidad para…"

Copos de nieve empezaron a caer desde el cielo, y un escalofrió recorrió a todos los presentes ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Un intenso dolor recorrió todo su ser; aun no comprendía porque su cuerpo se había movido a voluntad propia y había rodeado de manera protectora a ese ser que nació de la injusticia y de su sufrimiento, tal vez el poco instinto maternal que había estado en su interior finalmente decidió salir y salvar a su descendencia.

Pero esto ya poco importaba, puesto que todo su entorno se fue ensombreciendo y también los ruidos a su alrededor se fueron apagando hasta solo tener clara la silueta que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

"Así que así terminara, en blanco y rojo, debí suponerlo." Ante tal pensamiento una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro a la par que con lentitud tomaba al Elegido por los brazos. Con toda la delicadeza que nunca pudo mostrarle tocó su pequeña y pálida mejilla.

-Mamá…

-Si sólo…Si tan sólo no hubieras nacido…

Fue lo último que su progenitora pudo susurrar antes de que su corazón se detuviera por completo.

"Blanco y carmesí" Fue todo lo que el joven Zelos Wilder pudo ver desde entonces.


End file.
